L'autisme d'un enfant
by NuwielNew
Summary: Fatigués, les deux garçons se posent dans leurs salon et quelques confidences ce font... Texte retravaillé.


**Titre :** L'_autisme d'un enfant._

**Auteur :** **NuwielNew** _alias_ **Nuwiel**

**Nombre de chapitres :**_ 1/1 chapitre._

**Nombre de mots :** _1033 mots environs._

**Personnages principaux :** _Sherlock Holmes et John Watson._

**Statut**:_ OS_

**Genre :** _Famille, Amitié._

**Autre(s) :** _Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de la BBC One Drama ainsi qu'à Conan Doyle pour mon plus grand malheur (ou pas)_

_Je ne peut plus me connecté sur mon ancien compte _(**Nuwiel**)_ car j'ai perdu le mot de passe et j'ai plus accès à l'adresse mail. Je reposte mes écrit retravaillé afin de m'amélioré._

* * *

**« - Sherlock, enfin ! Explique-moi pourquoi tu refuses, catégoriquement, de rendre visite à tes parents ? »**

**John terminait de monter les escaliers encore ahuris par la réaction négative de Sherlock. Ils venaient d'apprendre que les parents du brun étaient actuellement à Londres pour lui rendre visite. Exaspéré, Sherlock s'installa dans son fauteuil et s'appliquais à renouveler son patch de nicotine.**

**« - Tu veut vraiment savoir ?**

**\- Oui j'aimerais bien comprendre pour une fois ! S'il te plait, Sherlock. »**

**John avait terminé sa phrase doucement, ce qui fit capitulé le plus grand. Tout deux épuisés de leur journée, aucun des deux ne voulais s'énervé au point de la dispute. Toujours dans son fauteuil, il attendit que John s'installe dans son fauteuil pour commencer à lui décrire une journée typique qu'il avait eu lors de son enfance dans la maison de ses parents.**

_Début du flash-back_

Sherlock jouait dans le jardin avec un petit chien brun. Il avait huit ans et s'amusait à courir derrière Barberousse, imitant la course poursuite d'un pirate et d'un prisonnier. Sa maman le surveillait à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine en préparant le dîner. Soudainement, le portail s'ouvrit et Mycroft apparut dans l'entrebâillement. Il commençait à se diriger vers la maisonnette, décidé à rentrer le plus vite, après sa journée ennuyeuse au lycée. C'est ce moment que choisis le chien pour joyeusement l'accueillir. Les pattes boueuses de l'animal laissèrent des traces immondes sur l'uniforme propre de l'ainé. Énervé et dégouté par la petite bête, il gronda Sherlock. Sévère pour si peut de chose… Vexé et ennuyer de pas comprendre la logique de la scène qui s'écoulait, le petit garçons s'assit au sol et se mit à caresser son chien. L'enfant, alors plongé dans sont mutisme entamait un balancement léger et régulier, de l'avant à l'arrière. Mycroft rentra à la maison, seul. Leur mère ayant assistée à la scène ne dit rien. Elle conseilla, simplement, sont premier fils sur les températures de lavage pour l'uniforme. Par la suite, elle alla dans le jardin et s'assit en face du jeune garçon. Il se balançais toujours en caressent l'animal actuellement endormi. Elle resta là, sans rien dire, observant juste la respiration calme et régulière de Barberousse. Sherlock n'avait pas remarqué la présence de sa mère. Enfaite, il ne remarquait rien de ce qui se passer dehors. Il était ailleurs, chez lui, dans son palais. Son palais mental. Il y était en paix. Chez lui, il y avait un immense jardin et il était encore et toujours entrain de courir après son chien. Il était content et l'animal roux répondait par des aboiements joyeux. C'était harmonieux. Mycroft n'y était pas. Ses parents non lus. Personne n'était là pour le sermonner pour un rien. C'est comme ça qu'il évitait les disputes et les cris. Il se réfugiait chez lui, dans son palais. La pluie se mit à tomber et l'enfant sorti de son palais car là bas il ne pleuvait que rarement, la pluie venait de dehors, de la vie, la vrai vie. Il se retrouva assis et trempé, le jardin était devenu sombre. Sa mère était, maintenant debout, face à lui, un parapluie à la main et son chien était toujours à ses cotés. Ce dernier, content de voir son maitre de nouveau dans la réalité, lui lécha le visage. La femme ordonna sèchement au chien de rentré. Il s'exécuta. L'enfant leva les yeux vers sa mère qui le regardait indifféremment. Il savait ce que cela signifiait. Il suivi son chien et une fois dans le salon, s'assis devant la cheminée. Un feu ronronnait et la boule de poil roux profitait déjà de la chaleur des flammes. Puis de nouveau, les cris se firent entendre. Cette fois ils provenaient de la femme, sa mère. Elle le grondait. Cette fois, il écoutait même si il en connaissait les raisons. Il était rester dehors sous la pluie, alors que la nuit était tombée et n'avait pas obéi à des ordres qu'il n'avait pas entendu. L'enfant de huit ans qu'il était savait aussi que tout ça n'était qu'une façade. Un mensonge. Il savait qu'il avait un problème quelque conque. Il savait aussi que le réglé couterais de l'argent que ses parents préféraient utiliser pour les études de l'ainé que pour aidé le plus jeune.

_Fin du Flash Back_

**Il était déjà intelligent à cet âge et avait aussi des facultés de déduction. Mais voilà. Il était en même temps autiste. Il ne connaissait pas son problème et aurait toujours refusé d'avouer avoir ce problème. Il savait, cependant, que ses parents étaient au courant et qu'ils ne fessaient rien. John, lui, comprit. Il avait déjà eu quelques soupçons et Sherlock venait justement de les lui confirmer. Ce dernier avait fini son récit et tourna la tête vers le blond pour voir sa réaction. Il n'y en avait pas. Il n'avait pas réagit. Depuis le début du récit il n'avait pas vraiment changé. Il avait simplement l'air d'avoir apprécier que son colocataire s'ouvre ainsi à lui.**

**« - Et ton père, il ne fessait rien ? demanda-t-il.**

**\- Mycroft est le portrait craché de mon père. Toujours au boulot et jamais chez lui.**

**\- Donc, si je résume : Tu était atteint d'autisme, ton frère le savait et jouait dessus pour être supérieur, tes parents le savaient aussi mais n'avaient pas envie de t'aider.**

**\- Voilà. Répondit Sherlock fatigué. »**

**John se tus quelques instant. Il comprenait maintenant l'enfance de son ami et comprenait tout à fait sa réaction. Une question lui tarauda tout de même l'esprit et il ne peut s'empêché de la posé :**

**« - J'imagine donc que ton chien était ton seul ami. La seule personne normale et gentille avec toi. Comment à tu fait pour surmonté sa mort ? »**

**Sherlock jeta un regard froid à John et se plongea dans un mutisme parfait. John comprit qu'il était allé trop loin, car Sherlock reste Sherlock. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que le brun dévoile tout en une soirée.**

**« Désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû te demander ça. »**

**N'obtenant plus de réponse de son ami, il décida de monter se coucher.**

**« Bonne nuit Sherlock. »**

* * *

_Voilà j'ai donc retravaillé un de mes textes encore présent sur _**Nuwiel**_ car je ne peut l'effacé. J'ai un peut modifier le titre et j'espere que cette nouvelle version de ce premier texte est mieux que l'autre et je suis désoler pour ceux qui prenne ça pour un doublon. Vos reviews sont toujours autant attendu !_

_\- _**NuwielNew**_ aka _**Nuwiel**_ -_


End file.
